


Episode Lunyx

by aritisian



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: And spills them all out, Basically this is what I think happened while the chocobros went on a roadtrip except it's Lunyx, Defying fate...for the meantime, F/M, I just want her to be happy, Lunafreya bottles up her feelings, Mentioned Noctis Lucis Caelum, Mentioned Regis Lucis Caelum, Ravus deserves better, Some snippets of dialogue are from the main game, lunafreya is a badass, lunyx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27390031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aritisian/pseuds/aritisian
Summary: Set after the events of Kingsglaive, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret begins her journey to wake the Astrals and deliver the ring to Noctis Lucis Caelum. The events that transpired during the Fall of Insomnia linger in her mind, but she trudges on--she has the future of the world in her hands, after all, and a promise to keep to Nyx Ulric that she made when they parted ways.In an unexpected turn of events, the pair meet again in Leide. The glaive is adamant on fulfilling the late King Regis’ request to see the Oracle safely to Altissia. Luna grows increasingly worried when she realizes he has yet to pay the blood price, but when she seeks Gentiana for answers, she only has these words: "May the Princess of Tenebrae not forget the duty of the Oracle of Eos."As they spend more time in each other’s company travelling land and sea, they begin to see each other in a different light beyond the not-so-simple dynamic of a glaive on an escort mission and an Oracle bound by her duty. Nyx struggles to keep his thoughts focused on the job at hand, and Luna finds herself wanting more out of the life that was given to her—and becoming increasingly torn between the Oracle she is and the girl that she was.
Relationships: Lunafreya Nox Fleuret & Ravus Nox Fleuret, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Nyx Ulric
Kudos: 17
Collections: FFXV Rarepair Big Bang 2020





	1. Chapter I

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the FFXV Rare Pair Big Bang 2020! I learned so much while writing this piece. Thank you so much for having me and I hope you enjoy my work :)  
> Also--the wonderful [NanakiCosmo](https://twitter.com/NanakiCosmo) created a lovely artwork to accompany this fic! Check it out [here.](https://twitter.com/NanakiCosmo/status/1324420027307696129)

“Hey, hey, wake up. The food’s here.”

Someone was nudging Lunafreya awake. Remaining bent over the diner table, she lifted her head over her arms, watching with half-lidded eyes as the same hand pushed a steaming plate of salmon to her direction. The fish's mouth-watering scent quickly made its way to her nostrils, effectively rousing her from her sleep. She stirred, blinking several times before finally meeting the gaze of her companion.

“Nyx. I didn’t expect to see you,” she mumbled, stretching her arms downwards.

The glaive sat across from her, working on his own plate of the same dish. “Yeah? Well, here I am. At your service, your highness.”

Her mind was still reeling from the events that transpired during the Fall. A lot of running, jumping, people dying before her eyes….it was all too much to bear, but her mind must have been able to process most of it when she passed out. She began to recount the events. Before Nyx left to battle General Glauca, he left her in Libertus’s care. When they reached the border, she ended up parting ways with him so she could travel in secrecy. She was running from the Empire, yes, all so she could safely deliver-

“The ring.”

Luna opened her palm and breathed a sigh of relief. Thankfully she hadn’t lost it when she passed out. Her objective was clearer now: she needed to get to Altissia and deliver the ring to Noctis, rousing the Astrals from their sleep along the way.

An amused smile tugged at the corner of Nyx’s lips. “You seem so disoriented. I can’t blame you for falling asleep, your highness. I’m just surprised that you managed to do it in a diner.”

Luna blushed, embarrassed to have been caught in such a state. “I can barely even remember sitting down.” She recalled meeting Gentiana at the border, along with Umbra and Pryna, but the walk towards Crow’s Nest was a hazy memory.

He shrugged. “Eh, you’re probably just really tired. Yesterday was quite the battle.” He pointed his spoon towards her plate. “Eat up.”

She pretended not to hear his last sentence. “How did you find me here?”

“What, do you hate my company that much?” Nyx scoffed, feigning annoyance. “It wasn’t that hard, but it was strange. A woman with dark hair showed up in my path, saying something about an Oracle and resting somewhere in the middle of the day. Spoke in third person, too, with her eyes closed. Very formal manner of speech. She disappeared as soon as I looked away.”

Lunafreya smiled. “That was Gentiana. I suppose she sent for you to find me.”

“What is she? She looked human, but there was something…mystical about her.”

“She’s a messenger for the gods.” Her heart blossomed. If her safety from the Fall of Insomnia wasn’t already proof of the Astrals’ protection, then today certainly was. Looks like she didn’t have to run from the Empire alone. “I have to ask—did you and Libertus cross paths?”

The glaive shook his head. “I thought I asked him to keep you safe. Did you leave him?”

She looked down. “Yes, I thought I would be more discreet if I traveled alone.”

“Well, he wasn’t at the gate when I passed through.”

“How did you get here so fast? How long was I asleep?” It was well into the morning when she made it to Leide. The harsh daylight on the pavement suggested it was currently high noon, which meant she needed to pick up the pace if she wanted to forge the covenants in time. Not to mention the Empire was still hot on her heels.

“Just warped my way through,” he shrugged. “Aren’t you going to eat? Your food’s getting cold. Can’t save the future on an empty stomach, after all. You might end up falling asleep.”  
Luna let out a small laugh. “I surrender.” She picked up her utensils and finally began to eat. Luckily the fish was still relatively warm, and it practically melted in her mouth along with the sauce.

As she ate, the Oracle kept herself occupied with the questions swirling in her mind. Everything in the world had a price, especially something as significant as the Ring of the Lucii, which held untold power meant for Lucian royalty. Yesterday she watched her brother’s arm burn off by wearing the Ring, and later that same day Luche’s entire body was burnt alive after she tricked him into putting on the accessory. She could still remember feeling his hand disintegrate into dust as she pulled away the Ring from his finger before eventually letting him fall to his death, effectively sealing his already doomed fate.

However, that didn’t mean the royals were completely safe from the consequences. The most conspicuous effect would be the rapid aging, hence why King Regis looked older than he actually was. Like how the covenants she would perform needed a certain amount of “life force” that would cause her to be weak, a particular form of blood price needed to be paid to use the Ring’s power, and though her brother experienced an arguably lighter casualty Luna doubted that a commoner like Nyx would get off scot-free. Perhaps the payment collection had been delayed, but...

 _Shit._ It didn't matter. What mattered was that he was right here, right now, despite all odds and the very possible choice of walking away and leaving her to fend for herself. He looked for her and warped his way to Leide just to fulfill his duty even though he was under the impression that Libertus would take her to Altissia. Besides, it was becoming increasingly hard to think about the specifics of his deal when he looked so darn cute stuffing fries into his mouth, relishing each bite with an endearing glimmer in his eyes.  
A bit of ketchup smeared on the corner of his mouth, and Nyx licked the corner of his lips only to have some of the residue smear further onto his cheek. Luna, who just so happened to have a piece of tissue in her hand, reached out absentmindedly and wiped the remaining condiment.

He raised an eyebrow slightly. “Huh. Thanks.”

“No problem.”

Bringing her attention to the salmon, the Oracle picked up the utensils once more, slicing through the cheese and white sauce until the stainless steel hit the plate. A pang of embarrassment washed over her as she realized that her action bordered on impropriety, but in that moment, she couldn’t bring herself to care. What bothered her more was the fact that Nyx seemed to have recently acquired a few burn marks on his face after the battle with Glauca. They looked to be faded scars, but thankfully they didn’t seem to hurt as he didn’t flinch when the back of her fingers brushed over them earlier.

A part of her hesitated to bring it up. They sat in a mostly comfortable silence, enjoying the brief moment of reprieve before they resumed their journey.

* * *

The pair were halfway through their journey to the Disc of Cauthess when Luna decided to start another conversation. She appreciated the beauty of Lucis, but a certain something was missing from her expectations.

“I thought there would be more chocobos around Lucis. I haven’t seen any the entire time we drove.” Luna wondered aloud. She was riding shotgun, her hands folded daintily on her lap as she looked out the window. Having Nyx next to her when he flew an airship the day before didn’t make her feel scared, unlike when she had someone from the Empire accompany her during her healing travels. She usually opted for the backseat, where she was able to get a little space. Sometimes there were guards who sat at her sides but more often there was only a single guard who sat at front. The rest would be escorts surrounding their vehicle.

She figured it was the perfect time for a change of pace, and definitely not because she liked being near the glaive.

“Well, they’re currently an endangered species thanks to the influx of daemons, so there’s that.” Nyx explained. “But you can still rent them through those”—he peered at the windshield—"yellow outposts. Rent-A-Chocobo stations. Costs just a few gil per day, I think.”

“I’ve never gone riding before,” she mumbled. Luna didn’t have to turn to see him give her a sideways glance. “Keep your eyes on the road, Nyx.”

The glaive laughed. He figured that he shouldn’t be too surprised, considering that she was a political prisoner for most of her life. “We’re going to the Chocobo Post after Cauthess.”  
She stared at him. “But I received a letter from Ravus at the border. An escort will be coming for me at Lestallum so I can return to Tenebrae.”

“A letter? Well, Gentiana is a Messenger…”

“Not Gentiana, Pryna. She’s also a messenger but she takes the form of a dog.”

“Cute,” he hummed. He had always wanted a pet dog of his own, but he didn’t take too warmly to the idea of leaving a pup all alone in his apartment as he often spent early mornings and late nights at work. “So, Lestallum, huh? That’s a bit far from here. Good thing I know how to hotwire a car.” Nyx threw her a lopsided grin. Most of the abandoned cars at Lucis were far too old to be of any use, but some of them, like diamonds in the rough, still worked. Those vehicles typically belonged to the victims of a daemon attack late at night. Somehow, the keys would get lost over time, but the car itself remained functional.

Luna thought the whole thing was a bit morbid, but if that were the case, then it was better for them to make use of the resource for the greater good than travel on foot and risk the Empire catching up with them.

“Anyway, there’s no way he’s sending for you in broad daylight,” Nyx added. “Your escort’s more likely to arrive in Lestallum in the middle of the night. Come on—we have time, and who knows when’s the last time you’ll be able to go back here like this? Don’t be afraid to seize the moment, princess.”

Nyx was right. Even though she had the Astrals’ protection to some degree, her life was not guaranteed. With all the fanciful details such as the long line of Lucian Kings and Tenebraen Oracles stripped away, she and Noctis were essentially born to die for the greater good of Eos. While Lunafreya would most likely perish due to the physical effort needed for the covenants, Noctis would ultimately have to sacrifice himself to purge the world of the Starscourge.

Of course, she didn’t know the exact play-by-play of events, but now that she’d thought about it, so many things could go wrong in Altissia. No doubt the Empire would find a way to intercept Noctis—hell, maybe even her own brother would shake things up. Aside from the inevitable fallout that was bound to occur as a result of the trial, Luna wasn’t even sure if she’d manage to get out unscathed. Forging a covenant already took an incredible amount of physical and spiritual energy—to establish three in such a short amount of time would no doubt be detrimental to her health. It was a simple wish, but she wanted to ride a chocobo before she died.

Lunafreya looked at him with a rebellious smile tugging at her lip. “You’re right. I suppose we have some chocobos to meet after waking Titan.”

* * *

  
“You know, we would be really screwed if I didn’t have the King’s powers.”

The treacherous terrain of the Disc didn’t do them any favors while heading up. First, Luna’s heeled boots were quite high on the list of footwear to avoid during a hike. The flames spurting through the rocky ground were something they’d do well to avoid, and even then the surrounding area was still incredibly hot. It was called the burning rock, after all, neither of them felt any need to contest the namesake.

To avoid burning their feet, the pair agreed to take advantage of Nyx’s powers and warp their way through the path. Although the Oracle wielded a royal arm, she didn’t have the ability to teleport as the Lucian royals did, so even if Nyx hadn’t given his other kukri to Libertus back in Insomnia, Lunafreya would still have to walk. He decided that he would have to carry her instead—or at least, wrap his arm around her as tightly as possible while focusing his energy into warping them both to where his kukri would land.

“We already did this before when you jumped from the airship in Insomnia,” Nyx narrowed his eyes, searching for the perfect landing point. “It’s going to work. Just trust me.”

“That was different, Nyx. I was free falling. We’re on solid ground.” She couldn’t understand why she was so nervous. Just yesterday she was jumping from building to building to escape Niflheim's forces and now a simple magic trick was setting her nerves on edge. What did she have to fear? Third degree burns?

Or maybe it was their proximity to each other. She pushed the thought away, focusing on the task at hand. “I don’t have much of a choice, Nyx.”

“Hey, tell you what, you’ll feel more relaxed if you believe it’ll go off without a hitch.” His voice turned calmer this time in an attempt to ease her discomfort. “Hold tight, princess. Are you ready?”

She gulped. “As I’ll ever be.”

“Just close your eyes and think of the chocobos you’ll meet right after.”

The next few moments happened in a flash. Suddenly they were zipping through the path, taking a few seconds in between to regain their balance and decide where to land next. Luna’s screams were caught in her throat as she willed herself to think about chocobos—their soft, fluffy yellow fur, as well as their undeniably endearing _kwehs_. Luna had seen the birds while performing Oracle duties across Eos, but she never had the chance to stay for leisure. Her duty always came first, and the Empire wasn’t particularly interested in providing its captives a happy childhood. Her and Ravus’s existence was tolerated for the sake of Niflheim’s public image and nothing else. Hell, even her own mother’s death was covered up.  
Childhood woes aside, if Lunafreya wanted to beat Niflheim, she needed to stay strong. She already survived the invasion of her hometown as well as the Crown City. She just needed to hug Nyx as they warped their way further into the Disc and pretend that her heart wasn’t pounding at every turn.

“I think we’re here,” Nyx announced, letting go of his grasp to set her on the ground.

Luna opened her eyes. Well. The stunt actually _worked_. Maybe a lot of miracles did consist of magic. Before them was the mighty Archaean himself, trapped in a deep slumber. The princess felt like an ant compared to the Astral’s size, but she swallowed her fear. She was the Oracle, and it was her duty to form a covenant with the Astrals in order to aid the True King. She just needed to perform the Song of the Stars with a pleasantly sweet yet strong voice and present herself in the most diplomatic manner possible. She had been training for this moment all her life, and now was the perfect time to apply what she learned.

"You don't feel dizzy or anything?" Nyx asked. "Libertus hated warping, always got dizzy afterwards. We can take a few minutes if you're dizzy..."

Luna let out a small laugh. "I'm quite all right, thank you for the concern. However, I suggest you find cover, Nyx.” She stretched out her arm and conjured the Trident, a distinct gold shimmer dissipating in the air as it materialized. “I have a feeling that Titan won’t appreciate waking up to someone who is neither the True King nor the Oracle. Either way, it won’t be a pretty sight.”

Lunafreya was right. The Archaean was understandably pissed, and she struggled to maintain her balance several times as the ground shook violently beneath her feet. Titan’s voice boomed against the terrain, and she was almost certain that she would suffer from some type of hearing damage after such a long exposure to the unreasonably high level of decibels. In the end, the Oracle was able to convince the Archaean, and he was even kind enough to stand up and return them as close as possible to the entrance.

“Gotta say, princess, what you did back there was pretty cool.” Nyx started as soon as they settled in the car. “You kept your cool. I didn't even understand what he was saying. If I were you I would have yelled back at him.”

“Just an Oracle doing her duty, is all.” Luna threw her head back on the headrest and closed her eyes, letting out a loud exhale. It had been a while since she had performed a covenant, and the amount of energy she lost almost came as a surprise to her. "He wants Noctis to prove his worth."

“I don’t think I’d be that grumpy if I woke up to that song. All those singing lessons certainly paid off.” He paused, stealing a glance at Luna. “I mean, I just assumed you trained to become an Oracle…”

She nodded. “I did, Nyx. There is no need to worry. Niflheim knew that my abilities were not something to be messed with. I am grateful for Gentiana’s assistance; she stood by me ever since I was born, and I believe I am unworthy of her kindness.”

“Hey, don’t sell yourself short. Even if you weren’t the Oracle, you still deserve kindness. Hell, if you ask me, helping you train was the least they could do. The future’s in your hands, after all. I might have moved to Insomnia as a refugee, but I know what it’s like to lose your hometown. I could never forget Galahd.” A beat. “Anyway, if you need anything, just ask. I know I’m not supposed to be here with the Ring and all, but I intend to see you to Altissia by order of the late King Regis. So buckle up.”

* * *

They still had a few hours to burn before they needed to leave for Lestallum, so as Nyx promised, the two headed to the nearby Wiz Chocobo Post. After spending several minutes of watching Lunafreya feed the chocobos and cooing over the birds, Nyx decided to rent two chocobos for a short afternoon stroll.

Luna’s jaw dropped open. “Oh, Nyx, you didn’t have to.” She was already content with the chance to feed and pet a chocobo up close. Her expression betrayed her words, however, when she failed to hide her smile—she admittedly found it sweet that the glaive was so determined to make her childhood dream come true. A white chocobo stood before her, gaping at her in interest. Come to think of it, Nyx paid for their meal back at the diner. She never had any gil of her own, so she couldn’t pay him back until they returned to Tenebrae where she could ask Ravus for assistance.

“We’re here anyway, so let’s just make the most of it.” Nyx grinned, clearly pleased with himself. “I’ll, uh, I’ll help you up.”

Her breath hitched when Nyx placed his hands on her waist and hoisted her up the saddle. He had a firm yet surprisingly gentle grip, which caught her off guard but she quickly regained some of her composure when the chocobo let out a soft kweh. She ran her fingers through its feathers, liking how it felt like she had soft clouds in her hands. Nyx settled on his own yellow chocobo, and the pair began a smooth trot around the area.

“Back in Galahd, we sort of had our own chocobo.” The glaive spoke. “It was a wild chocobo, but I found it injured in the woods. I took it home, patched the poor thing up and set it free. It kept coming back though, and since I worked at a bar with Libertus my sister grew attached. Named the bird Kweh, fed it lettuce and everything.” Nyx chuckled. “The best part is that the bird didn’t even kweh—it _warked._ ”

“That’s a lovely story,” Luna beamed. “How is Kweh?”

“I think he ran off into the forest during the invasion. I hope the bird managed to survive.”

The princess could not agree more.


	2. Chapter II

Lunafreya was more tired than she’d initially thought. The moment they checked in at The Leville, she rested herself on one of the two beds and dozed off without a warning. It was already evening when she woke, and she opened her eyes to see Nyx staring blankly at the wall. His back leaned towards a pillow resting against the bed frame to form some sort of cushion and his legs were spread out before him for a much-needed stretch. It caught her a bit off-guard to see him so relaxed that she found herself staring in fascination, but there was something calming about watching Nyx work with magic—quite literally the glaive had flames dancing on his palms, an otherworldly sight to behold in itself that was made even more breathtaking by the fact that he was shirtless. Luna was not sure whether to look at the fireball that he was now tossing back and forth between his palms or his carefully sculpted muscles brought about by years of training and working as a Kingsglaive.

Her eyes glazed. “Wow,” she breathed.

The flames disappeared. “You’re awake,” Nyx said.

“Do you do that often? Play with fire?”

There was a nonchalant expression on his face. “It’s just something I like to do when I’m thinking.”

Luna rubbed her eyes. “A few gil for your thoughts?”

“I took the liberty of scouting the area while you were asleep. I made a list of all the sights we could go to while waiting for nighttime, the stuff to do, and”—he handed her a sheet of paper from his bedside table—“I got you a little something as well.”

The Oracle perked up. A surprise? From Nyx? Her eyes followed him as he picked up two paper bags from the nearby coffee table, and her gaze trailed up his arm to his back. Granted, he had an admirable figure, but Luna’s eyes ended up fixating on the scars across his chest. The burn marks on his face extended down his neck, and even further on his left arm.

“Nyx,” her voice was barely above a whisper. “What did the Kings ask for you to be able to use their power?”

“Ah, these scars.” The glaive moved to pull on a white shirt over his cargo shorts. “Sorry about that, your highness. It was really warm when I entered the room. Anyway, they don’t really hurt, if that’s what you’re asking.”

Luna gave him a small nod.

“Are they too obvious? I could just play it off as an accident, since wearing a jacket would be stranger given the weather…”

She would rather he did not suffer that he even gained the scars in the first place, but presently speaking, saw them as beautiful—as part of the many things that Nyx Ulric consisted of that she wanted to unravel further. Nyx Ulric, the kingsglaive. Nyx Ulric, her bodyguard. Nyx Ulric, the reckless man who wore the Ring of the Lucii and wielded its power despite having no relation to the Lucian kings. “You look fine, Nyx.”

“Yeah? I’ll have to take your word for it, then.”

Nyx walked to her side, clutching the paper bag. “Civilian attire. We can’t have people recognizing you, but I highly doubt it’s possible given you’re a public figure. Anyway, it’s nothing special. Just some clothes from the souvenir shop. If it’s too big I can go back and exchange it.”

Luna took the bag from his hands, pretending not to notice their fingers brush against each other. “Thank you, Nyx. I appreciate it.”

“I wanted to give it to you before you fell asleep so you’d be more comfortable, but I guess you were too tired from the covenant.” A light chuckle rang through the air. “Still, I reckon you’d still find it useful. I’ll be in the hallway so you can change.”

When she was finally alone, Luna pulled out the contents of the bag. The white cotton shirt felt soft in her hands, and there was an I love Lestallum printed on the front of the shirt where a red heart took the place of the word “love.” The bottom half of the shirt reached her mid-thigh, and it felt strange to wear a “one-size-fits-all” piece of clothing when she had her outfits tailored to her size all her life. Thankfully, the shorts were just the right fit, so she didn’t end up looking too awkward when she tucked the shirt in.

Then again…

She recalled seeing a different approach. When Lunafreya was sent several magazines to prepare for her wedding, she recalled a few “normal” magazines, ones that weren’t geared towards high fashion getting lost in the mix. There she was exposed to different ways to style casual looks to give them “a certain pop,” and while some of them would be unacceptable for an Oracle’s image she couldn’t deny being interested in the outfits. And since she was currently on the run, what better way to throw people off her trail than wearing an attire that was far from her usual self? The shorts would already raise eyebrows even with the warm weather serving as an excuse.

Lunafreya pulled out the shirt, grasping the hem of the fabric. How did that process go again?

* * *

  
“Hello.”

Nyx gave her a small wave. “Hey, there’s—oh.”

“I confess I have never worn anything like this in my life, so I hope it doesn’t look too awkward,” Luna mumbled, staring at her shoes. Though she was used to walking on heels all day, she appreciated the thoughtful gesture of providing her a pair of sneakers.

In truth, Nyx couldn’t care less if she’d worn a potato sack if it made her feel more at ease. “Your hair. You let it down.”

“I always wear a ponytail in public, so I thought I’d try something new to go with the outfit.”

He nodded. “It brings out your eyes. And…there weren’t any smaller shirt sizes left, but you made it work. I respect that.” Nyx thought the knot at the front of her shirt was a cute touch—the small bit of stomach peeking through was definitely not in line with royal (or Oracle) way of things, but it helped sell the idea that the ethereally beautiful Lunafreya was someone else. Plus, she looked cute.

“You don’t look too bad yourself.” Without the Kingsglaive garb, Nyx looked like a regular guy-next-door—a very handsome one, at that, but at the very least they appeared more similar to a pair of tourists than the Oracle and a glaive on the run from the Empire. “I looked over the list you left earlier. Fancy a bit of sightseeing?”  
“Lead the way.”

* * *

  
Luna and Nyx spent the rest of the evening roaming around Lestallum, browsing the different spices and ingredients at the market and observing the crystals at EXENERIS. Luckily, none of the locals seemed to recognize her as the pair managed to explore the place without anyone fawning over the Oracle. It was far too convenient, however, so Lunafreya chose to think that anyone who did form a hunch on her identity wasn’t entirely sure or simply just decided not to confront her identity. Either way, she relished the feeling of being unknown, the experience of being a normal citizen who didn’t have the weight of the world on her shoulders to carry with each step.

“Funny how that we were at the Disc earlier today,” Luna said, peering at the telescope on the outlook.

“Kinda funny how a god yelled at you,” Nyx countered. “Never thought I’d see a god up close.”

Then again, Nyx didn’t even think he would live to see past sunrise. If his life had truly been extended until they reached Altissia, he would make sure to keep Lunafreya safe, no matter the cost.

Not wanting to let go of the cool evening breeze in the open area, Nyx and Luna decided on a restaurant called Tozus Counter that happened upon the main road. They settled on a booth that was on the far end with Luna sitting in a manner that had her facing away from the other customers while still being able to look around as much as she could as Nyx took the seat opposite from hers. They received their orders fairly quickly, and soon enough they were left alone to discuss whatever they wished.

“What else do Oracles do, anyway?” Nyx asked when the shopkeeper left to entertain another customer. “Besides being the gods’ personal alarm clock, that is.”

The Oracle laughed lightly. “We heal people who are afflicted with the Scourge. Our presence also helps slow its spread. Other days we seal specifically dangerous daemons in caves. Most of our time is spent communing with the Astrals.”

“Did you always want to become an Oracle?”

“That’s not really a choice, Nyx. My bloodline was tasked with the duty.”

“I know, but...given the chance to decide, would you still choose this life? Is it enough for you to always be travelling around, healing people and doing whatever the gods tell you to? I mean, I remember what you said back in the throne room. Sounds like your whole purpose is to serve the King.”

Luna paused. Surely the gods would not smite her for pondering a hypothetical question? Her duty always came first to her ever since she was a child, and to want more…  
Nyx seemed to realize this as well, a guilty look beginning to paint his features. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked that-”

“No, Nyx, it’s fine,” Absentmindedly she set down her spoon, resting her palm on the table. “There is some truth in your sentiment. I don’t particularly mind the work—I have a gift and I intend to use it in a way that as many people as possible would benefit from it. Niflheim’s presence, or lack thereof would not change that. I just wish...”—she cleared her throat—”I suppose it’s a tough question to answer. Without the Scourge there would be no Oracles. We were appointed to aid the Kings of Lucis, after all, and I am supposed to be the last one.

There would be no need for another after the True King has purged the Scourge.”

Nyx frowned. “Do you mean...”

“I do not fear death, remember? What I fear is doing nothing and losing everything. If I must die for Noct, then so be it. But I certainly hope that there shall be an ‘after’ to all of this. That when the sun rises, we can all be happy at having cleansed the world of the Starscourge. Bask in the warmth of the sun, and live our days knowing that the evil has finally been defeated.” She dipped a piece of roti into the curry, put it in her mouth and swallowed. “I guess what I’m trying to say is...if I still am who I am, as Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, Princess of the Kingdom of Tenebrae and not an Imperial Province, I would still strive to serve however I can.”

“Still keeping up the princess act, huh?” The glaive snickered. “That still doesn’t answer my question.”

Luna exhaled loudly. “I find great honor in being born in the line of Fleuret. I could have been a ‘regular princess’ or a commoner. Yet somehow the gods deemed myself worthy of being the final Oracle, an essential aid to the King’s quest to secure the future of Eos. That is a duty I take great pride in.” A sad smile tugged at the corner of her lips. She had been the one to comfort Regis when the former kings had told them of Noctis’ fate, and though she was certain she could never truly understand King Regis’ feelings she did her best to assuage his fears. Well, as much as a nine-year old Oracle-in-training could, anyway.

Nyx blinked, the details finally sinking in. He lowered his voice and leaned closer. “I didn’t know that he was the last King.”

“Very few people do. Noctis knows that he’s the chosen one, but it appears that his father had spared him of the crucial detail of his sacrifice. I suppose it’s why he’s been so carefree, at least in our journals. King Regis probably let him do whatever he wanted since there was no way for him to escape fate.”

“So you haven’t seen him for like, what, twelve years? If I recall correctly...”

“It has been twelve long years,” she reaffirmed, “And if his friend Prompto hadn’t been an avid photographer, I wouldn’t have the slightest idea of what he’d looked like.”

“How’d you keep in touch with him? I thought there weren’t any phones outside Insomnia. Did you write letters or something?”

“Sort of. We used a notebook, and we’d have Umbra deliver it for us.”

The glaive paused mid-chew. “Umbra?”

“Pryna’s brother.”

Nyx perked up. “Any chance I could see them soon?”

His enthusiasm brought a small grin to the Oracle’s lips as she continued eating. “I have a feeling Pryna will visit us tonight. As for Umbra...I’m not quite sure.”

* * *

True enough, Pryna sat patiently in the middle of their hotel room, wagging her tail when the pair entered the threshold. Luna made a beeline to pet the dog, taking a familiar cream envelope from its mouth. Nyx, on the other hand, crossed his legs and made himself comfortable on the carpet.

“Hello, Pryna. I’m Nyx. Nice to meet you, little fella.” He grinned at the canine, patting her fur gently. “You’ve been, uh, a very good messenger! And dog, I guess. Either way you’re a precious little bean.”

From the corner of her eye, Luna watched as Pryna climbed onto Nyx’s lap, licking incessantly at the glaive’s fingers. “Guess I should’ve saved you a bit of bread, huh? Don’t worry, next time I’ll be sure to have some food.”

Pryna cooed.

Luna turned towards the wall to hide her smile. It was undeniable that Nyx looked adorable being completely taken with her companion. A sudden but not entirely unwelcome warmth bloomed in her chest, and she was certain that blood had rushed towards her cheeks. She shook her head, opening the envelope.

_Sister—  
_

_The escort will arrive late in the night to avoid further suspicion. I trust you have hidden your identity well—or at the very least, made as little disturbance as possible._

_Safe travels, Lunafreya.  
_

Nyx was right, after all. The glaive was still conversing with Pryna when she peered over the note. Luna flipped the cardstock over. Thankfully it held a blank page as there were no other papers in sight. It was a bit counterproductive to write a letter still as they would be seeing each other in the morning, but she decided to do so regardless _—_

_Ravus,  
_

_I_ _am pleased to report that I am perfectly safe at The Leville. I seem to be unrecognizable in casual clothing, especially with my hair down instead of having it in a usual ponytail.  
_

_Thank you for your assistance. Keep safe._


	3. Chapter III

After the pair thanked Aranea for her service, they entered Fenestala Manor and parted ways. Lunafreya requested that a guest room be prepared for Nyx before hurrying to her quarters for a much-needed shower. The warm water relaxed her muscles, and it seemed as though the stress of the past few days had been washed down the drain along with the grime on her skin. A quick outfit change into a casual white dress left Lunafreya feeling a million times better, ready to hear whatever her brother had to say that required her to be in Tenebrae.

Despite all that, she failed to eradicate the worry in her system. It was a miracle at this point that Nyx was walking as a free man, but if it were the will of the Lucian Kings to extend his life then she was happy to oblige. A better question would be to ask if the Astrals had been involved. Then again, Nyx didn’t seem too worried himself. When they parted ways in Insomnia, he spoke with an even tone that suggested he, in fact, was as worthy as a Lucian King that he didn’t need to pay the price. Or maybe he already did, if the marks on his skin would be taken into account. Either way, Luna felt the uncontrollable need to be sure, that Nyx would see her to Altissia and watch the future he helped shape unfold before his eyes.

Maybe she could ask Gentiana for the truth the next time she appeared.

Luna glanced at the pile of discarded clothes in her bathroom. Her time in Lestallum with Nyx was certainly a strange circumstance. The only other person who knew her thoughts was Gentiana, and even then she curated the words she said to the Divine Messenger. Not that she ever lied to her—Lunafreya was sincere in her determination to fulfill her duty, but she always thought that it would be selfish of her to complain whilst people all over Eos suffered from the Scourge.

Shaking her head, the princess exited her chambers and headed to the Manor’s throne room to wait for Nyx. When she arrived, she found the glaive conversing with Ravus, who greeted his sister with a tight-lipped smile. Not exactly the warm reception she was expecting from her sibling, but she figured he had something important to say. “Good afternoon, sister. I’d like to have a word with you in the gardens, if you please.”

* * *

“So…what did the High Commander want to say, princess? He seemed pretty tense back there,” Nyx asked, popping a pastry in his mouth. “Hey, what are these? They’re delicious!”

The rest of the afternoon was spent having tea in Lunafreya’s room. Nyx donned his Kingsglaive uniform much to Ravus’s visible disgust, loathing the Lucian visual in his home. Nevertheless, it wasn’t like there was anything he could do, since she had already whisked him away to her quarters before he could open his mouth protest. Luckily Nyx was close to the gardens so Luna didn’t have to spend too much time looking for him.

“Those are Ulwaat berries. They are hard to come by in Lucis, but they’re common in the Ulwaat region west of Tenebrae. Noct adored these pastries when we were children,” Luna supplied. “As for Ravus, well…he continues to believe that I’m throwing my life away for Noctis. He’s never been a fan of my being an Oracle.” Gentiana appeared after Ravus, but she left her with a single sentence: _May the Princess of Tenebrae not forget the duty of the Oracle of Eos._

What was _that_ supposed to mean?

Nyx swallowed. “He wants to protect you, your highness. I hate to insult your appearance, but you looked beat after the covenant with Titan. You seemed a bit weaker, too. I understand him not wanting you to get hurt.”

“Ravus also needs to understand that the Fleuret women are Oracles tasked with a duty essential for the future of Eos. A duty I accepted with my whole heart.” She lifted her gaze from her teacup. Nyx’s eyes were so wonderfully blue that she almost lost focus, but she maintained eye contact. “We talked about this, Nyx. I imagine you and I can agree that we both want what’s the best for the future.”

“Luna. You’re his sister.” Nyx couldn’t even think of putting himself in the Fleurets’ situation. He wondered how much it killed Ravus to know that his sister was doomed to fall, unable to do anything. Nyx hadn’t even coped with Selena’s death.

“I am aware of that. But we are also Fleurets, and I have a responsibility to fulfill.” Her tone was solemn, yet her voice remained solid. “I have faith in Noctis. As the Chosen King, he will be able to deliver the world from darkness’ blight.”

They sat in silence for a while, pondering each other’s words. Luna hated to argue, but it was an impossible situation indeed—Ravus wanted Luna to be free, but their fates did not allow for the life of a commoner who was free to choose their own path. Of course, there was always the option to run away from it all and reject the gods entirely…

 _No._ She could never do that. A miserable afterlife would surely await her, and it would be an unforgivable disservice to their ancestors who made the same sacrifices as they did.

Not wanting to waste the afternoon, Nyx attempted to lighten the mood. “I’d like to imagine that the young king enjoyed his visit thanks to the berries and not the company of Princess Lunafreya Nox Fleuret.”

Luna slapped his arm playfully, biting her lip to keep herself from bursting into laughter.

Nyx stifled a chuckle. “Come on! These are something else and you know it.”

“We had fun as children, Nyx. Those are memories I would not trade for the world.”

“Do you love him? I know the marriage won’t be happening anytime soon but...”

Their eyes met from behind their teacups.

“Noctis is a soulmate of sorts,” she began after a brief pause. “We find solace in each other for our destinies have been bound together long before we were even born.” This time she looked at him directly in the eye. “I love him as a very dear friend, nothing more.”

Luna could’ve sworn that there was a falter in Nyx’s smile as soon as she said the word _soulmate_ , but she elected to ignore it. It was probably just a trick of the light—it was nearing twilight anyway, and the sky was turning into a lovely haze of purple, pink, and blue. “Regardless, Angelgard is waiting for me. I have to wake Ramuh before we reach Altissia.”

Nyx hummed. “Aranea and I will be there. Hopefully the Fulgurian won’t as angry as the Archaean.”

* * *

Later that night, Lunafreya couldn’t bring herself to sleep. Thoughts of Nyx and Noctis swirled in her mind. There was no denying the fact that she found joy in her friendship with the prince, and he was one of the few friends she made during her childhood. Much of her childhood was spent studying the Cosmogony if she wasn’t learning etiquette or playing with Ravus, and Noctis provided a breath of fresh air in her duty-filled routine. A new face to behold besides those of her family, the palace staff, and the Messenger Gentiana. To boot, he was also the Chosen King, and it would do well for her to befriend the man she would aid in the future.

So she did. And for a while Noctis became the apple of Luna’s eye. She believed that Noctis was the man she would end up marrying, and it made perfect sense: the blood of the Oracles and Lucian Kings would finally unite. They would purge the Starscourge and live happily ever after as rules of Lucis and Tenebrae.

But...she hadn’t met Nyx Ulric back then. She hadn’t known the soft heart behind the brash exterior he possessed nor the gentleness of his touch despite calloused fingers brought about by a lifetime of physical training. There was only Noctis, and the love she harbored for him at the time—a love that she now viewed as a sibling’s affection, albeit freer, more relaxed than the one she shared with Ravus. It was possibly why she had mistaken it for romantic love at one point but ultimately realized that she had just felt _lonely—_ there weren’t very many people for her to befriend, and though Gentiana remained by her side through the years and served as a confidante of sorts she longed for the company of her childhood friend. Someone who understood what it felt like to have their future preordained, to feel the weight of the world on their shoulders for a duty that had been chosen for them.

They got older. They grew apart. And now the friendship they shared, while ultimately cherished, would be just that—a friendship.

Nyx was something else. He challenged her, and he was not even the least bit impressed with the way she carried herself. To him, she was human before an Oracle, a girl before a princess. He even dared to ask the unthinkable and decided it was worthy of contemplation to ask whether or not Lunafreya truly had a choice. In his view, his decision to become some sort of hero was a personal choice with Selena’s death acting as the catalyst. Luna, however, was born into a line of duty whose fates were written in stone.

_Given the chance to decide, would you still choose this life?_

The answer was becoming clearer. Luna rose from her bed, performing the all-too familiar habit of heading to the sylleblossom field to clear her thoughts. The cold evening breeze clung to her limbs, but her mind was only on the stars in the sky. Even the heavens held a different meaning to her—while other children would think of the freedom of a bird mid-flight, Lunafreya only saw the Astrals. Duty would refer to her destiny to help protect the future instead of simply doing household chores without being told, and marriage would be for love, not political gain.

What would it be like to stare at a star and not think of the Scourge?

“Can’t sleep?” Nyx asked.

She raised her arms as if to say, _isn’t it obvious?_

His laughter sounded like a melody to her ears. “Care to share your thoughts, your highness?”

“What drove you to look for me, Nyx?” She fiddled with her hands behind her back. Her fingers were growing cold, and she wasn’t quite sure if it was because of the weather or the growing pang of nervousness in her chest. “What sort of deal did you make with the Kings of Lucis for you to be able to use their power?”

He sighed. “You’re never gonna let that go, huh? If it helps you sleep at night, then I guess I’ll just have to tell you. The Kings made me choose, and it was either your life or Libertus’s. Of course, I chose mine.”

She gave him a quiet nod, urging him to continue.

“The powers were supposed to be returned at sunrise. Clearly, that didn’t happen, and my wounds magically healed. A potion designed to work with the King’s magic made the scars fade, but not entirely.

“I looked for you because if my life was going to be spared, then I wanted to make sure the Kings wouldn’t regret it, or whoever the hell it was that allowed me to live. I wanted to honor King Regis’s final wish, and I’m sure the prince would also appreciate having you safe. And…I wanted to make sure of it as well. I guess I can't save everyone, but the way I see it, I save the day and you get to save the future.”

There was a sudden gust of wind, rustling the sylleblossoms in the field. Vivid blue petals, their color dulled by the lack of sunlight, brushed against Luna’s arms, causing her to subconsciously rub her skin. Wordlessly, Nyx began to remove his coat, but Luna only shook her head, worried that some of the guards would spot them. She didn’t want to have to explain things to Ravus in the morning. 

“I’m not the best at expressing my emotions, but I took a detour at the Chocobo Post because knowing that my life was a favor suddenly made me…sentimental, you know? I couldn’t stand there and let you yearn for something that was in your reach. And I don’t regret taking that detour, especially after what you told me in Lestallum. ”

A burst of courage surged through her veins. She grabbed Nyx’s hand before dashing towards the cliff, biting her lower lip in a futile attempt to hide her smile. The glaive followed her steps reluctantly.

“Whoa, are you going to drop me off a cliff? The hell did I ever do to you, Luna?” Nyx joked. “I know how to warp, Luna. I’m a glaive.”

The princess giggled. “No, Nyx. Just…look at the view.” It was the perfect place to see Tenebrae—the Manor overlooked the forests below and at night the lights of the houses far away looked like a sea of lanterns. It was a scenery that always managed to calm her down, one that she dearly missed whenever she left Tenebrae for Oracle duties.

“I am.”

Luna turned her head to face him. Nyx caught her gaze, and the pair stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. She wanted to memorize every detail of his face—every tattoo and scar alike, all while getting lost in the depths of blue in his eyes that still seemed to twinkle under the pale moonlight.

Suddenly she understood Gentiana’s words.

"Nyx," Luna breathed. "You _did_ help save the future. My survival during the Fall of Insomnia was all thanks to you. If you hadn't stepped up to do everything you did that day...I might not even be here. _We_ would not be here." She stepped forward, her eyes never leaving his gaze. "You're a _hero_ , Nyx. My hero."

As they pulled each other into a kiss, Lunafreya thanked the Astrals for his life. All her life she devoted herself to her duty, never putting herself first. The future of Eos was too important. She was far too dedicated to simply discard her fate. She would argue, however, that she deserved a selfish moment under the cover of the night in her own home.

* * *

The day before she would be off to Altissia, Lunafreya woke before the sun rose. She carefully selected the best flowers in the garden, and once she had a modest bouquet of sylleblossoms in her hands, she crept into Nyx’s quarters and to wake the glaive. Nyx refused to move, so she sang a tune that wasn’t too different from the Song of the Stars.

“All right, I’m up, what do you want?” Nyx queried.

“I want to do something before we leave tomorrow,” Luna answered. “Come with me?”

An hour later, the two of them ventured deep into a forest filled with trees that were several hundred years old, and every inch of the ground was covered with grass. The nearby waterfall thundered in their ears, the rushing water flowing into a river. Above, the sunlight peeked through the canopy as several birds chirped happily to greet the morning. The environment had rightfully reclaimed its place, since the incident twelve years ago, and it was as if the Imperial Army had never even set foot on the sacred ground—save for a stone marker lying flat on the ground near the ruins of a gazebo.

“Damn, Tenebrae is really something else,” Nyx looked around. “It reminds me of Galahd, but it has its own special charm. We used to swim in the rivers like these when I was younger.”

“I’m glad you find my hometown to your liking. This place was once filled with wonderful memories, where Ravus and I would run and play if we weren’t in the manor gardens.” She looked into the distance. “Noctis also set foot on this ground. Granted, he was in a wheelchair at the time, but he was also quite taken with the surroundings.”

Nyx paused. “A wheelchair? I caught a glimpse of the prince in the Citadel a few times. He didn’t have one.”

“When Noctis was a child he got attacked by a daemon. The poor boy was gravely injured—fell into a coma, even. He sought treatment here and the rest is history.”

“Huh. I never knew.”

“That’s not all, Nyx.” Luna knelt before the stone, scattering the flowers around the words _Sylva Via Fleuret_. “This is where Niflheim invaded Tenebrae twelve years ago, and the very place of my mother’s death.

Nyx fell silent. He settled down beside her, his attention focused on her alone.

“I almost managed to escape that day. King Regis carried Noctis over his shoulder and grabbed my hand. But one of the soldiers injured my brother, and when they were about to kill him, Mother let herself burn to save his life. I was already running away from the scene, and when Ravus called out for help, King Regis only looked back. So,”—she choked back a sob—"I let go of his hand. Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I ran with the Lucians. What would become of my duty had I left my home that day. If I’d left Ravus behind after Mother had ever-so-selflessly sacrificed herself so my brother could live.”

The words tasted so bitter in her mouth, but at the same time it provided her the catharsis she ever so desperately needed. Her thoughts felt _real,_ tangible, and irreversible now that she had said them out loud to another person. It was starkly different from simply writing in a journal and keeping her thoughts to herself in fear of sounding like a terrible person. She did not want to disappoint everyone who looked up to her as a role model who did everything right. Moreover, Luna was afraid of disobeying the gods, and she constantly feared that the slightest of rebellious thoughts would warrant her some form of punishment. Yet, something about Nyx made her feel safe to voice out her pent-up grievances.

Truthfully, Lunafreya had mulled over the possibilities more than once. A life of safety and luxury would await her in the Citadel, but it came with the cost of leaving her teenage brother alone to deal with Niflheim and whatever power he had left over Tenebrae, if at all. With just a simple fire Ravus had risen from Crown Prince to King, and had his title taken away as quickly as he’d received it.

Every single time, she arrived at the same conclusion. She couldn’t bear for his brother to go through so much pain all by himself. Niflheim had already taken his kind, caring, and cheerful demeanor, and that was with Luna by his side. Each passing day proved that it was the right choice to stay behind, for both her sake and Ravus’. Try as she might to take on Niflheim with Lucian forces, it would undoubtedly fail as the Empire was much too powerful. The Fall of Insomnia was more than enough confirmation, if not proof, of the political power imbalance. And such power imbalance could prove even more lethal if Ravus were held hostage. _Then_ the Empire would truly be untouchable. 

“But I don’t regret staying behind. Ravus is my family, and even though I would no longer be royalty my heart is with Tenebrae. I couldn’t leave our citizens behind. Not as their Oracle, or their former princess,” she declared.

Unable to speak, Nyx took her hands, wrapping them with his own.

“Ravus and I…weren’t able to cope properly. Before the attack, Ravus and I had a perfect brother and sister relationship. After the invasion, however, everything changed—he became more aloof, and he closed himself off the world. But I suppose it's what happens when you mix teenage angst with the death of your family and the downfall of your country. I, in turn, immersed myself in my duties as the future Oracle. Every time I read my mother’s journals for guidance, I ended up crying out for her and falling asleep with tear-stained cheeks. I had Gentiana, but I missed Mother so dearly. Meanwhile, Ravus busied himself with the Empire, climbing its ranks and becoming one with the enemy. He’d always curse King Regis’s name for Mother’s death, even now. But I never blamed him, since he did what he needed to do to keep Noctis safe.”

A tear finally spilled over Luna’s cheek. “I never expected that in the future I would end up leaving him. Back in the Citadel, I chose to keep the Ring safe over my own brother.” Regardless of that fact, it didn’t make sense. Ravus perfectly knew that the Ring could only be weld by the Lucian kings. It was by pure luck and the tiniest bit of mercy that his reckless act had only taken his arm as penance. As part of the Fleuret bloodline with his very own younger sister as the Oracle, he of all people was supposed to take the matters of fate and destiny to heart.

At the same time, however, in a cruel twist of fate, her arc with the late King had come to a full circle—what began in Tenebrae with Luna letting go of her safety for the Lucians’ benefit ended with the King letting go of her hand that she would be able to deliver the ring to the Crown Prince. While Noctis might have been factored out of the equation this time around, the reason remained the same—that the future, may it be the True King or Ring of the Lucii, may be safe. 

In the grander scheme of things, getting King Regis (and in turn, the Ring) to safety was the more beneficial path for all of Eos. But at what cost?

“I know it was his choice to wear the Ring, but I still feel guilty, Nyx. If I choose my brother, I am irresponsible in the eyes of my ancestors. If I neglect my family in favor of my duty, I feel like an awful person. With the choice I made, in his eyes it seems as though I had left him to burn in favor of the man that caused out demise twelve years ago.” Luna couldn’t quite discern what exactly had went through her mind at that moment, other than the dreadful realization that her brother had tried on the Ring and was punished for it. Granted, it had served as bitter inspiration for the Luche incident later that night in the city plaza, and she could still remember all too well the smell of burning flesh and the sight of a man falling to his death—who knew that the Oracle, tasked with healing all those affected by the Starscourge, would eventually become an accessory to murder?

Luna had always thought that it was only Ravus who’d changed in twelve years, putting burying himself in the goal of claiming whatever power could grasp in the very army that invaded their home. Yet as much as Ravus was reduced to a shell of his former self, he always remained by her side. They had their arguments about her Oracle duty, sure, but not once did he ever entertain the idea of abandoning her.

During the Fall, however, she did exactly just that, staring at him as he clutched his arm in pain, writhing as his limb burned into ash before coming to the Lucian King’s aid. 

She would love to blame her choice to leave him on her duty. But that would contradict the very reason she reiterated to Ravus whenever they argued about her dedication to the cause. Just as he had chosen to join forces with Niflheim and rise above its ranks, it was her choice to commit her life to her task, to spend every waking moment serving those around her.

It was her decision to leave her brother thrashing about helplessly on the ground.

“I see it now. Everything he did was to keep me safe. He joined Niflheim so I could be as free as possible. With him in the Imperial Army, I always had guards to keep me safe.” The pieces finally began to click into place. “He wanted power to kill the Astrals so I couldn’t form a covenant with them. So I could be free to live my life.” At this point, Lunafreya was sobbing, burying her face in her palms. “But I have to, Nyx. Even if it costs me my life, I have a duty to Eos.” 

Tears flowed down the Oracle’s cheeks. Nyx held her close, his arm wrapping her in a tight hug while his free hand caressed her hair. The two stayed still for a while, only the forest and a glaive to serve as witness to Luna's grief.


	4. Chapter IV

On the day of their departure, Luna made sure to pack a collection of civilian clothing. News of her survival would certainly spread across the country the moment she stepped foot inside the embassy. After which, she wanted to draw as little attention as possible, but not to the extent where she would lock herself indoors for the entire duration of her stay. She’d be remiss to forget that it was still public knowledge that she would marry Noctis for the treaty, even if it was nothing more than a ruse. Nyx was technically her bodyguard, but it would be inappropriate for her public image to roam around the streets with a man. 

Alone. 

Luna exhaled. Lestallum was different. There was no way she would be able to conceal her identity in the city where her wedding was supposed to take place, even while wearing the latest fashion trends. She braced herself for the covenant, clearing her mind of thoughts unrelated to the Astrals. Angelgard was drawing near, and Ramuh controlled thunder and lightning. It would be wise to stay focused for the covenant to go smoothly.

* * *

Altissia was a popular tourist destination known for its wine, high fashion, artisanal gondolas, and breathtaking architecture, but exploration and sightseeing were tucked away in the back of Luna’s mind. As much as she hated it, she was occupied with the unpleasant thoughts of how Nyx Ulric was still alive. He’d already fulfilled his terms, defeating General Glauca and seeing her safely to Altissia, after all, and his deal with the Kings only lasted until sunrise of the Fall. Several weeks had already passed since then, so how long did Nyx really have left to live? 

_Could it be possible that he was granted a second life?_

A heavy feeling began to set in her chest. It was currently nighttime, and she feared that in the morning she would wake to find that he had disappeared without a trace. How was Nyx supposed to die anyway? Was he simply meant to disappear into thin air or would his body burn the way her brother’s arm did? She choked back a sob. A small part of her clung to the hope that he would continue living, even if all prior evidence concerning non-Lucian royal use of the ring pointed towards disastrous consequences.

They departed the airship in the back of the city, a part that was mostly hidden from the majority of the public’s eye. Thankfully, Ravus had already sent word to the embassy about Luna’s mode of transportation so immigration wasn’t too much of an issue. While Luna fretted about the specifics of the glaive’s deal, Nyx exhibited a happy-go-lucky mood—having stayed in Lucis all his life, he was just content to be on Accordan soil, basking in the salty sea air and relishing the different atmosphere Altissia offered. He marveled at the view, the abundance of lights creating an enchanting glow over the city. Even the transportation amused him—if Lucis had chocobos & cars and Tenebrae had little airships, Altissia had exquisitely crafted gondolas wading through little canals scattered around the city.

Before the pair could leave, Aranea pulled Lunafreya aside and lowered her voice.

“Listen, your brother paid me a lot of extra gil to get you here,” she started. “But I think the two of you are going to need it more than I do.”

Aranea took Luna’s hand, setting down a large bag of gil. Naturally, the princess rejected the money, but the commodore refused to take no for an answer. “Altissia’s an expensive city. And…you look so happy with your bodyguard. I don’t know who he really is to you, but I see that the High Commander would do anything to make you smile. Think of it as a favor to your brother.” She thought that Lunafreya would smile and finally relent, but the Oracle didn’t even muster a response. Aranea studied the blonde’s features. “Are you…crying?” 

Luna blinked rapidly. “Nyx wore the ring of the Lucii. There’s a blood price and he’s living on borrowed time. I’m not sure when he’s paying the price.” 

“Lady Lunafreya, all I can say at this point is you should cherish these moments. It’s probably out of line for me to say this, but the gods can be fickle with that thing. Or the Kings of Lucis.” Aranea rubbed Luna’s arm. “I know you’re working to fulfill a prophecy, but sometimes there are aspects of the future which are not promised. He’s already defying fate somehow. Best to take advantage of his presence. It’s a gift.”

Luna nodded.

“I know that Niflheim is planning something at the trial. Who knows what’ll happen next? In the meantime, try to be happy. For your sake, and his.” 

The Oracle finally jumped from the ship, landing smoothly on the ground. “You have my thanks, Aranea.”

“That concludes my mission here, then. Take care, both of you. Have fun in Altissia.”

And just like that, the commodore was gone, her bright red airship disappearing into the night sky.

Luna would meet Camelia Claustra in the morning. Right now, they needed to find lodging, and at the same time she would strive to enjoy the childish grin on Nyx’s face while it lasted.

“Can’t believe I’d ever step foot on the City of the Sea.” He grinned. “Man, I hope I have enough gil. Is the embassy taking us in tonight? Are they taking _you_ in?”’

“I’m not meeting the First Secretary until tomorrow morning,” she spoke. “As for the gil, Aranea and Ravus left us a little parting gift.”

“Awesome—we can split the bill.”

Luna laughed. “Nyx, you already handled the finances at Lucis. Let me make it up to you. Let me handle this.”

“Are you sure? I can afford to pay, Luna. I went on a brief hunt while you were sleeping in Lestallum. I’m pretty sure I can find some daemons lurking around-”

She placed a hand on his arm. “I insist.”

Nyx closed his mouth. “As you wish,” he uttered. “Let’s find a place to eat. I’m sure you’re starving after the covenant.”

As if on cue, Luna’s stomach rumbled. Nyx chuckled, and the following hours were filled with nothing but delightful conversations. Late at night, however, as Lunafreya drew imaginary patterns on hotel bed sheets, Pryna decided to pay her a visit.

_Lunafreya—_

_Rely upon the Altissians if you must, and cease all contact with the empire. If you seek a covenant, you know full well the cost. Should Noctis succeed in claiming the power, I shall gladly restore his father's sword to him._

_On a lighter note, I will admit that the glaive has earned my respect for surviving the Ring of the Lucii. With all my heart, I hope that fate shall be kinder to you, sister._

_Be safe._

Sleep eluded the Oracle despite her recent covenant with Ramuh. Nyx looked so vulnerable while he slept—his face was calm, almost too calm for someone whose time was running out. Yet not once did he show an ounce of worry as they ate dinner at Maagho just a few hours ago, chatting wildly at how he and Libertus once ran a bar in Galahd. She began to wonder if it had been wrong for her to not fear death, or if she had been right to face it with an attitude similar to the glaive. What was there to fear? Both of them didn’t stand around waiting for things to happen unless they needed to. 

No. She did not fear death. She feared the reality of the fact that even if a person did everything in their power to fight for their beliefs, it would still be very possible to lose everything they ever loved.

* * *

Nyx wasn’t permitted to enter the embassy, so Lunafreya stood alone in Camelia Claustra’s office, rubbing her cold hands together as the reality of their situation continued to sink in. This was it. She had finally made it to Altissia with the ring safely in her grasp. All there was left to do was to wait for Noctis’s arrival, and the trial would begin.

Umbra appeared before her, presenting a red notebook towards her direction. Noctis had passed Ramuh’s trial. 

She breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

Of course, there was still the matter of Nyx’s life. To ease their minds, Lunafreya decided to follow Aranea’s advice and pushed all thoughts of death to the back of her mind. Every minute before the Trial was a blessing, a time of indulgent fantasy before she needed to return to reality.

“There were fireworks when we first met,” she whispered. Altissia held a fireworks display at the end of each week to entertain both tourists and citizens alive. Luna and Nyx opted to ride a gondola in the less populated part of the city. “Officially, I mean. At Caelum Via. Do you remember?”

“I'd argue that there are fireworks every time I look at you.” Nyx replied without missing a beat.

Luna’s heart blossomed. She turned to him, placing a delicate hand on his cheek before leaning closer. The world around them faded away as they shared a slow, passionate kiss, and somehow, their heartbeats proved to be louder than both the fireworks and cheers of the spectators combined. . 

* * *

For a while, they were happy. Life was beautiful. She was under Accordo's protection, and with her casual clothing no one seemed to recognize her all that much. Of course, they had to take the less-travelled hallways, Luna had her hood on...still, it was a little price to pay for someone who is apparently still engaged in the public eye. 

While walking around the streets, the pair passed by Vivienne Westwood, which had Lunafreya’s wedding dress on display.

“You would make the most beautiful bride.” Nyx commented.

“A shame I’d never get to wear it, then.”

Nyx pretended to be hurt. “I thought you loved me!”

“I do! It’s just…”

Some words were better left unsaid. Nyx understood, and the two of them stared longingly at the display in shared silence.

* * *

The inevitable dawn arrived sooner than both of them would have liked. When Lunafreya spent the night in Nyx’s room at The Leville, the Oracle woke to a frantic Nyx desperately trying to wake her up. He kissed her with a longing fervor, holding on to her for dear life. All she could do was try to etch his features into the corners of her mind, remember his calming scent and replay his pleasing voice over and over as she watched him turn to ashes in the daylight.

Her name was a prayer that he whispered against her lips. “The future is in your hands, princess,” Nyx stated when they pulled away to breathe. “I wish you a long life.”

Her arms were empty just moments later. 

Luna sank into the mattress. She buried her face into a pillow to muffle her cries. She couldn’t even justify herself getting angry at the world—a blood price was a blood price, after all. In the end, she was just grateful for the time they spent together, the few weeks that she experienced a “selfish” form of happiness outside of her duties. 

And Nyx? He was only proud to complete his mission. If he couldn’t save Luna from her fate, then he was content with the fact that he was able to be her safe place, even if only for a short while. 


	5. Chapter V

In the First Secretary’s Office, Lunafreya continued to mourn the death of her lover. Ravus had arrived in Altissia to negotiate the terms of Luna’s release on Niflheim’s behalf, and Luna took his visit as an opportunity to express her feelings. To apologize for leaving him at the Citadel. To thank him for staying by her side, and for keeping her safe in his own arguably twisted way. 

Ravus sympathized with Luna when she broke the news of Nyx’s passing. The glaive had kept her sister safe, after all, and he certainly held his own during their little exchange back at the Manor. 

“I beg of you, please, see the ring to Noctis on my behalf. Already my flesh has begun to fail me,” Luna pleaded. Nyx’s death, coupled with the stress of the upcoming trial, was taking a toll on Luna’s health.

“No, I cannot accept it. By your hand it must be done. To deliver the ring and inspire the king is your calling. You mustn’t fall.” Every single sacrifice the siblings ever made led to this moment. Ravus was finally beginning to switch sides. Luna couldn’t fail.

“But…I lack the strength to go on…” 

Ravus held her hand. “Find it, Lunafreya. You have the will. Go to Noctis. Show him the truth of your heart.”

* * *

Luna remained in a somber mood on the day of the trial.

“If worse comes to worst, you can threaten to throw the trident into the sea. Then they’ll listen.” Camelia spoke. “In the meantime, it will be well guarded. Better than the Oracle herself.”

“Understood. I shall reclaim it at the altar.”

“Remember, you’ll be under imperial watch.”

She always was. What difference did it make now? “Right.”

“Think of it as a necessary evil in order to forge the covenant.”

Luna bowed. “I am in your debt.”

“Once it’s over, you may go as you please. But you do so without our protection.”

The Oracle did not fear death. “So be it.”

“You had better get going. Your public is waiting for you.”

Camelia had barely even left the room when the Imperials stormed in with their guns pointed at her. Luna knew it was just a feeble attempt to display their power—to try and intimidate her, to remind her that Niflheim would always be present in spite of everything that the heavens had preordained.

 _You are under our control,_ the army seemed to say. _The Empire shall always prevail._

 _No._ Lunefreya Nox Fleuret stood tall, pushing away the gun closest to her and walked past the soldiers. She would not let the sacrifices of Crowe, Pelna, Nyx, _Ravus,_ and all the Oracles who came before her go in vain. Just as many have fought for the Prince, for _Lucis_ until their dying breath, several people lost their lives to keep her safe. Many more would perish for the cause, and in turn she would be the final link for Noctis to fulfill his calling. The long line of Oracles and Kings would finally come to an end and should anything unfortunate happen to her after the trial, she was certain that her spirit would not rest until Noctis was in his rightful place. 

_Just as the world had sacrificed for the King, the King would sacrifice for the world. When darkness veils the world, the King of Light shall come; and when the prophecy is fulfilled, all in thrall to darkness shall know peace._ Noctis had already received two of the Astrals’ blessings, and there was no doubt in Lunafreya’s mind that he would gain the Hydraean’s as well.

He was born for this, after all. And so was she. 


End file.
